Keeping Him Safe
by Moony3003
Summary: John has returned from Hell and Anna keeps watch over him. Warning - Contains sexual content.


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural does not, unfortunately, belong to me. I'm just playing in Kripke's sandbox for a little while.

* * *

Warning: Contains graphic sexual content. Het. Don't like, please hit the back button. Thanks.

* * *

A/N: A friend wanted a story with this pairing and I couldn't refuse having a go.

* * *

Keeping Him Safe

The town of Gravity, Iowa was small, much smaller than any of the towns John Winchester had visited lately. It consisted of small, narrow streets, a few local businesses and a cemetery, which was the main reason he was here. His latest job had brought him here. It was a simple salt and burn of the corpse which was in that particular cemetery.

But now, it was over and he was returning to the motel which was just on the outskirts of the undersized town. As far as he knew there weren't many people staying there, which was good for him, but also made it quiet, sometimes a little too quiet. Not to be mistaken, John didn't mind noise, sometimes, it was even too much, but lately... lately, he liked moderate noise.

It was still hard to swallow the news that he had spent a hundred years in Hell. He could have sworn it was longer and it was now the reason he had trouble adjusting back to everyday life. To say he was happy to be out was an understatement but he still isn't sure if it's for the best. Even the reasons of why he had been brought back still eluded him. If there was some grand plan in the making, there was no sign of it yet.

Catching up with his sons had been hard. Their phone numbers had changed, even the back-up ones and he was forced to South Dakota to visit Bobby Singer. They hadn't seen each other in years. Not since Bobby threatened him with a gun full of buckshot after an argument, which he had deserved. Even he knew he could be hard to get along with. It was probably the reason he fought with his youngest, Sam, so much. They were a lot alike.

But in the end, he had been able to catch up with his boys. To his small surprise, they were still sticking together, hunting, which made him proud to no end although he said nothing. The conversation hadn't been that long. Neither of them wanted to be together too long. John wasn't exactly sure of the reasons, but he was sure he could guess what they were.

Only a couple times since then had he spoken to either of them. It seemed a lot had changed since his return and as much as he wanted to know them again, he didn't want to force anything. But other than all that, not much else had changed. He had his truck back which Dean had placed in a lock up as well as changed the punctured tyre.

But probably the most disturbing thing he'd noticed since returning was an odd shaped mark on his arm, which Dean had informed him, was from the angel who rescued him. So far, he had met Castiel, the angel who rescued Dean but his had yet to show his face. And speaking of Hell, John had to admit that upon learning Dean made a deal for Sam angered him but he knew why he did it. It was similar to what he did for Dean.

As a hand tightened on the steering wheel, John's knuckles turned stark white in tension as he squinted through the street lights pouring into the car. The last hunt hadn't been particularly hard, but it had been one of his first since coming back. He was sure he needed a little more practice, as well as a good night sleep which didn't come easy any more. The images of Hell haunted him, making him wake in a cold sweat and it was the same every night.

Turning into the motel car park, John pulled into the space just outside his door but as he hopped out, he stopped. There was something wrong. The lamp inside his room that sat beside the bed was glowing and not in what he considered to be a natural way. Pulling a loaded shotgun off the backseat he slowly walked to the door.

The creaking of its hinges sounded much too loud in his ears as he pushed the door open. Stepping into the room, the lamp switched off and the door slammed shut behind him. Heavy breathing filled the room as he tried to get a grip on what he was seeing but the darkness gave him no clues. Reaching out for the door, he found nothing and he turned sharply as a noise sounded behind him. Moving to the window, he opened the curtains, allowing the moonlight to filter in and at least show him an outline of the room.

Upon turning around, the ceiling light burst and millions of shards fell into the carpet. He visibly jumped and slowly the lamp on the bedside table came to life, illuminating the room, casting small shadows. It was then a figure in the corner, beside the door was seen. As she walked forwards, John raised his gun and she stopped in the centre of the room, her light green eyes still focused on him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said quietly.

As she just stood there, John took the opportunity to look her over. She had long vivid red hair that cascaded down over her shoulders, curtaining her pale white face, showing her brilliant green eyes easily. Her clothes were simple; blue jeans, white blouse and white tennis shoes.

"Who are you?" he asks, his voice hard and demanding.

"Anna," the young woman replies. "I'm an angel."

"An angel, huh?" said John, moving away and placing his gun on the bed before getting himself a beer from the mini-fridge. Pausing for a moment, he offered her one which she quickly and politely refused. A hiss sounded as he opened the bottle, throwing the now useless cap onto the counter, hearing it clink a few times, spinning on its edges. "What brings you here?"

"Your sons," she replied calmly.

Instant panic shoots through John. "What about them?"

"Do not worry, they are fine," she says, not moving, blinking slowly. "I just think you ought to be with them. Protect them."

"I think I'd do them more harm than good," said John honestly. "What do you care anyway?" he asked after a moment's silence.

"They helped me retrieve my grace," she said quietly. "And I want them to succeed against Lucifer's return. I believe you could be of great help to them."

John took a large swig of his beer before sparing the girl another glance. "No offence, girly, but uh, it's not really any of your business. If they need help so greatly, I'm sure an angel is more equipped to help them."

"I'm unable to."

"And why is that?" sighed John, feeling sleepy and tiring from this conversation.

"Castiel is still with them," said Anna honestly. "And he has orders to kill me."

"Well, he hasn't yet."

"Because he's been unable but if I go back, he'll have a clear shot."

John nodded slowly before placing the bottle on the counter, harder than needed and approached Anna. He towered over her, but she didn't cower, nor did she look away, not even for a second. Instantly a flowery smell hit him and John swallowed hard. It's been a very long time since he's been near a female in this sense, human or otherwise. Without any hesitation he looked her over suggestively and it was returned although weakly. It was the best sign he'd gotten since he'd come back.

"Let's cut the shit, alright," he whispered dangerously. "What are you really doing here?"

For the first time, Anna showed a slight glimpse of fear, despite how brief it was. She swallowed nervously but answered, her voice still steady. "I've been watching you since you were pulled from Hell and I wanted to warn you."

"About what?"

"The angel who rescued you," replied Anna. "He's name is Ophiel and you should not trust him."

"Why?"

"He is a supporter of Lucifer," said Anna, locking eyes with John. "He will manipulate you to reach his own ends."

John stepped a little closer still, his forearm rubbing against hers. "And why should I trust you?"

Anna hung her head and breathed deeply. "I have faith in your sons that they will so the right thing." Anna looked up at John again. "I owe your sons. I want to keep you safe and I have faith in you."

Feeling the alcohol coursing through his body, making it feel warm, he moved even closer to Anna, finally making her turn away. Making a quick decision, John followed and turned her around roughly before slamming her against the wall. Anna made no sound nor did she try to escape. Placing his arms around her, he shoved his large, calloused hands up her white blouse forcibly and felt along her back.

"Do you have wings?" he asked, loving the feel of her velvety smooth skin. Pushing his body flat against hers, he pressed his nose into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent, enjoying the feel of her small frame against him.

"Y-yes," she stammered, pressing hard into the wall behind her.

John placed his lips to her pale skin. It's soft and warm and feels sinfully wrong as it probably is. The thought of it alone has made him even harder, it's almost painful.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No," came the immediate response.

"Good," said John removing his hands from her back and to the top of her jeans. He undid them and pulled them off along with her shoes in seconds. "How long have you been watching me?"

"A while," she answered vaguely, clearly not wanting to elaborate.

A breath hitches in her throat as his hand travels down her body, towards her panties, until he feels the cotton of them and soft heat underneath. He pushes the cotton aside and a faint smile creeps onto his face as she opens her stance a little, giving him more room and he pushes a finger inside her.

When he feels soft lips against his jaw, he closes his eyes before bending down to kiss her. She makes a needy moan against his mouth as he pushes in a second finger, ignoring the wince he received.

"Please... John please... fuck me," she begged lightly in a whisper, out of breath.

It was all the encouragement he needed. John removed his fingers from inside her and ripped the panties off her body cleanly, throwing them to the floor before unzipping his jeans. With two steady hands on the backs of her thighs, he lifted her against the wall and pushes himself inside her. Throwing her arms around him, she holds on tight before bending down and biting into his shoulder as his grip tightens, fucking her slowly.

"Oh, fuck!" he hisses into her hair as they continued.

He no longer goes slow. It's too late for that, and he's too far gone. He rides into her hard and fast, hungry for the release that's so close he can taste it. He slips a hand between them, right to the spot where his cock is riding her open and works her to orgasm quickly. The sign that she's gone over the edge is felt as her teeth dig further into his shoulder, muffling her scream.

John is close behind, losing his rhythm and at the end, he grips her tightly enough that tomorrow she'll carry bruises. The thought hits him so hard, he sees stars behind it. He spills inside her body, his grunts filling the room. Once his orgasm ends, he releases his grip upon her and gently places her back onto her feet which are, for a few seconds, shaky.

As John moves away from her, he stuffs himself back into his pants, without cleaning up which he knows can wait and does up his zipper before turning to look at the angel once more who has already dressed, looking as though nothing had happened. Just from the look she was giving him, he knew she was about to leave and he waited for it.

"Keep what I said in mind," she said quietly. "If you need me just call. I'll be watching."

Nodding to himself, John walked towards the bed and collapsed upon it, breathing heavily. He didn't know where things were going to go from here but he had the distinct feeling things with his sons would take a while to heal and that he wouldn't see her again.


End file.
